Borg-Königin (Spezies 125)
|Alias/Spitzname= |Referenz_Alias/Spitzname= |Spezies=Spezies 125 (Borg) |Referenz_Spezies= |Geschlecht=weiblich |Referenz_Geschlecht= |Größe= |Referenz_Größe= |Borgbezeichnung= |Referenz_Borgbezeichnung= |Assimilation=vor 2350er |Referenz_Assimilation= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Geburt=2374 (Aktivierung als Königin) |Referenz_Geburt=Borg-Königin auf startrek.com |Tod=2378 |Referenz_Tod= |Heimat=Primärer Unikomplex |Referenz_Heimat= |Familie= |Referenz_Familie= |Beruf= |Referenz_Beruf= |Organisation=Unimatrix 01 |Referenz_Organisation= |Position=Borg-Königin |Referenz_Position= |Vorheriger Posten= |Referenz_Vorheriger Posten= |Derzeitiger Posten= |Referenz_Derzeitiger Posten= |Dienstgrad= |Referenz_Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Referenz_Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Referenz_Spezialgebiet= |Zugehörigkeit=Borg-Kollektiv |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Insignia= |Referenz_Insignia= }} Dieser Avatar einer Borg-Königin des Borg-Kollektivs, die die Borg ab dem Jahr 2374 koordiniert. Sie gehört ursprünglich der Spezies 125 an und wird nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch die Erde im Jahr 2373 zu assimilieren, aktiviert, als ihre Vorgängerin zerstört wird. Wie alle Königinnen ist sie ein Avatar der ehemaligen Caeliar Sedín. Dieser Königinnen-Avatar wird 2378 zerstört, als von Admiral Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway ein Neurolytischer Erreger in Unimatrix 01 eingebracht wird. Biografie Aktivierung und erstes Wirken Die Borg-Drohne, die später zu einer Borg-Königin aufsteigt, wird im Alter von 6 bis 7 Jahren zusammen mit ihren Eltern vom Borg-Kollektiv assimiliert. Anfang 2374Borg-Königin auf startrek.com wird auf die Drohne das Royalprotokoll angewandt, sodass die ehemalige Drohne zur Königin wird, nachdem ihre Vorgängerin auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] im Jahr 2063 vernichtet wird. miniatur|links|Die Borg-Königin zwingt Seven zu ihr zu kommen. 2375 ruft die Königin Seven of Nine über das Hive-Bewusstsein und bietet ihr an, dass die Crew der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], die im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist, eine Taktische Borg-Sphäre überfallen kann, um so eine Transwarpspule zu stehlen. Im Gegenzug verlangt sie, dass Seven ins Kollektiv zurückkehrt. Da die ehemalige Borg eine Assimilation ihrer Crewmitglieder befürchtet, willigt sie ein und bleibt auf der Sphäre, nachdem die Mission geglückt ist. Die Königin lässt Seven of Nine zur Unimatrix 01 bringen, wo sie in die persönliche Kammer der Königin gebracht wird. Hier offenbart sich ihr die Königin körperlich und heißt sie "zu Hause" willkommen. Nach einer Weile der Regeneration, will versichert die Königin Seven of Nine, dass ihre Individualität intakt bleibt und lässt zwei Borg-Kuben und ihr persönliches Schiff, den Borg-Diamanten, von der Superstruktur abkoppeln. Die Flotte nimmt Kurs auf einen Planeten der Spezies 10026, auf dem sich fast 400.000 Individuen befinden. Die Königin versucht Seven of Nine hier in die Assimilation einzubinden, doch weigert sich diese. Stattdessen hilft Seven bei der Reparatur der Systeme, doch nutzt sie die Gelegenheit, um einige Überlebende auf ein Schiff zu beamen, damit diese flüchten können. Die Königin bemerkt dies, lässt das schwer beschädigte Schiff jedoch auf die Bitte Sevens ziehen. miniatur|rechts|Die Borg-Königin wird von Janeway bedroht. Währenddessen kann die Crew die Transwarpspur der Sphäre bis zur Unimatrix verfolgen und der Delta Flyer setzt einen Kurs, um Seven of NIne zu retten. In der Königinnenkammer empfängt Seven schließlich eine geheime Nachricht von Captain Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, die ihr die Rettung versichert. Janeway kann bis zu Seven of Nine vordringen und die Schilde um die Kammer deaktivieren, doch versucht die Königin dies zu verhindern. Als der Delta Flyer flieht, befielt die Königin zwei Borg-Kuben das Shuttle zu verfolgen, doch als dieser in den Transwarp springt, folgt nur das Königinnenschiff. Nahe der USS Voyager kann der Flyer schließlich aus dem Transwarp springen und das Schiff der Sternenflotte feuert mit Photonentorpedos auf den Schwellenperimeter, was dazu führt, dass der Borg-Diamant beim Austritt aus dem Transwarp explodiert. Unimatrix Zero 2377 ist die Königin mit einer großen Krise konfrontiert: Durch eine Fehlfunktion in den Anfangszeiten des Kollektivs ist es einigen wenigen Drohnen möglich während ihres Regenerationszkylus' ihre Individualität wiederzufinden. miniatur|links|Die Borg-Königin beginnt systematisch Drohnen zu töten. Allerdings können sie dies nur in der sogenannten Unimatrix Zero. Dieser Fakt bleibt der Königin jedoch nicht verborgen und sie lässt "infizierte" Drohnen aufspüren und vernichten, so auch die Drohne Four of Twelve aus der Unimatrix 525, die von der Königin vom Hive-Bewusstsein getrennt und anschließend deaktiviert wird. Währenddessen können Mitglieder der Unimatrix Zero mit Seven of Nine Kontakt aufnehmen und um Hilfe bitten. Während man einen Plan ersinnt die Drohnen zu retten, kann die Königin die Interlinkfrequenz entschlüsseln und schließlich einen Angriff auf Unimatrix Zero starten. Ihre Pläne werden schließlich durch die Crew der Voyager durchkreuzt und die Königin beendet ihren Angriff. miniatur|rechts|Die Königin macht Janeway für den Tod hunderttausender Drohnen verantwortlich. Stattdessen nimmt sie Kontakt zum Föderationsschiff auf und bietet der Crew im Austausch gegen ihre Enthaltung aus dem "Bürgerkrieg" Transwarptechnologie an. Janeway verneint dies und die Königin beendet die Konversation. Nur kurze Zeit später greift die USS Voyager einen Taktischen Borg-Kubus an, um in dessen Zentralen Plexus ein Virus freizusetzen, damit die Drohnen ihre Individualität auch nach der Regeneration behalten können. Dabei werden B'Elanna Torres, Tuvok und Janeway assimiliert, jedoch aufgrund eines neuralen Prozessors können sie ihre Persönlichkeit behalten. Dadurch nimmt die Königin die Stimmen der drei neuen Drohnen nicht wahr, was sie zutiefst beunruhigt. miniatur|links|Die Königin besucht Unimatrix Zero. Es gelingt Janeway und Torres das Virus in den Plexus einzubringen und immer mehr Drohnen verlieren den Kontakt zum Hive-Bewusstsein. Als verzweifelte Tat lässt die Königin mehrere Borg-Schiffe zerstören, auf denen sich teilweise nur eine Drohne befindet, die Unimatrix Zero angehört. Sie droht Janeway, dass sie hunderttausende Leben auslöschen wird, um alle Stimmen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Janeway empfiehlt ihr Unimatrix Zero aufzusuchen, um zu erfahren, was es bedeutet nicht dem Kollektiv zu dienen. Tatsächlich besucht die Königin den Ort, was ihren Beschluss jedoch nur bestärkt die Rebellen wieder ins Kollektiv zurück zu bringen. Währenddessen ersinnt die Crew einen Plan, Unimatrix Zero abzuschalten, um so dem Kollektiv keine Grundlage mehr zu geben, die Drohnen ausfindig zu machen. Während Unimatrix Zero schließlich zerstört wird, greifen die USS Voyager und eine abtrünnige Borg-Mannschaft unter dem Klingonen Korok den Taktischen Kubus an, auf dem sich Janeway, Torres und Tuvok befinden. Als die Königin merkt, dass sie den Bürgerkrieg zu verlieren droht, aktiviert sie die Selbstzerstörung des Kubus, doch kann das Außenteam von der Crew rechtzeitig herübergebeamt werden. Tod miniatur|rechts|Die Königin assimiliert Janeway und damit einen verheerenden Erreger. Nachdem die USS Voyager Ende 2377 Besuch von einer Admiral Janeway aus dem Jahr 2404 bekommt, wird das von der Königin entdeckt. Einige Tage später, 2378, kontaktiert die Königin Seven of Nine und versichert ihr, dass, was auch immer die Besucherin aus der Zukunft vor hat, sie verhindert wird, dass die USS Voyager in den Borg-Nebel fliegt, den sie gerade passiert hat. Die Crew entdeckt schließlich, dass sich im Nebel ein Transwarpzentrum befindet, dass Captain Janeway zerstören will, um den Borg einen taktischen Vorteil zu nehmen. Zudem will Admiral Janeway allerdings die Crew mithilfe des Zentrums nach Hause bringen. Beide schließen einen Kompromiss und während die USS Voyager aufbricht, um mit Hilfe der Technologie nach Hause zu reisen, reist Admiral Janeway zur Unimatrix 1. Dort konfrontiert sie die Königin, doch kann diese das getarnte Shuttle Janeways ausfindig machen und den Admiral zu ihr in die Kammer beamnen. miniatur|links|Die Königin stirbt durch den Erreger und mit ihr wird der Unikomplex zerstört. Dort infiziert die Königin den Admiral mit Nanosonden, nicht ahnend, dass sie einen Erreger assimiliert, der sich im Kollektiv verteilt. Als die USS Voyager in einen Transwarpkanal eindringt und die Struktur von Innen heraus zerstört, will die Königin ihre Schiffe anweisen die USS Voyager zu verfolgen, doch merkt sie, dass die Befehle nicht durch das Hive-Bewusstsein dringen. Es kommt zu Fehlfunktionen und die Königin verliert die Kontrolle über das Kollektiv. Zudem beginnt ihr Körper zu versagen. Sphäre 634 kann die Befehle der Königin jedoch noch annehmen und verfolgt das Föderationsschiff, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Als die Fehlfunktionen mehr werden, stirbt die Königin und mit ihr explodiert der gesamte Unikomplex. Die Vernichtung des Unikomplex' und der damit einhergehende Verlust der Königin, setzt dem Kollektiv sichtlich zu. Die Borg können sich erholen und eine neue Königin kann aktiviert werden, die jedoch erst 2380 das Kollektiv zu steuern beginnt. zahlreiche Mitglieder Sternenflotte wissen, dass Janeway die Königin im Delta-Quadranten umgebracht hat, darunter Geordi La Forge. Dieser Avatar der Borg-Königin ist in der Endpsiel-Realität weiterhin am Leben. Auf ihrer Reise nach Hause trifft die Crew der USS ''Voyager noch einige Male auf diesen Avatar der Borg-Königin.'' Hintergrundinformationen *Dieser Königinnen-Avatar wird von Susanna Thompson gespielt. *Der Eintrag auf Borg-Königin auf startrek.com zeigt deutlich, dass es sich bei den Borg-Königinnen in und in Star Trek: Voyager um zwei unterschiedliche Königinnen handelt und gibt die Aktivierung dieses Avatars mit dem Jahr 2374 an. Obwohl in der letzten Doppelfolge die Königin abermals von Alice Krige dargestellt wird, gibt der Artikel keine Erklärung dafür. Theoretisch könnte die Königin nach den Ereignissen von Unimatrix Zero ein weiteres Mal zerstört worden sein, was das andere Aussehen in Endspiel erklärt.Borg-Königin auf startrek.com *Bei der Königin aus dem Finale von Star Trek: Voyager ist nicht die gleiche Königin wie aus Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt, obwohl sie von der gleichen Schaupsielerin dargestellt werden. Dies wird durch bezeugt. *Die Zerstörung des Borg-Diamanten bedeutet nicht zwangsläufig, dass die Königin mit in den Tod gerissen wurde. Die offizielle Seite spricht davon, dass der Status der Königin zu dieser Zeit unklar ist, allerdings ist die gleiche Königin bei den Ereignissen um Unimatrix Zero wieder zugegen. Referenzen Kategorie:Spezies 125 Kategorie:Borg Kategorie:Borg-Königin Kategorie:Unimatrix 01 Personal Kategorie:Mitglied des Borg-Kollektivs